Mesdemoiselles sont servies
by Ptitekaeru
Summary: L’Art de la drague selon Draco Malfoy enseigné à un ignorant peu compréhensif à son goût. Mais que ne faisons-nous pas pour atteindre notre objectif ? Surtout quand celui-ci est l’âme sœur,et qu'elle ne coopère pas vraiment. DM/HP,RW/HG,SS/RL léger Enjoy
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Mesdemoiselles sont servies…

**Auteur : **Ptitekaeru

**PG : **K

**R****ésumé : **L'Art de la drague selon Draco Malfoy enseigné à un ignorant fort peu compréhensif à son humble avis. Mais que ne faisons-nous pas pour atteindre notre objectif ? Surtout

quand celui-ci est l'âme sœur. Et que l'âme sœur en question ne coopère pas vraiment…

**Couples : **Surprises ? Je ne pense pas... HP/DM, RW/HG et SS/RL.

**Notes :** Ceci n'est pas une fic pour les homophobes. Partie d'un délire en écrivant une autre fic…Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison, même si je fais

attention !!! Et aussi si les personnages sont peut-être un peu OOC…Ah oui ! Sevy, Dumby et Lupin sont toujours en vie ainsi que d'autres…Bonne lecture !!!

**

* * *

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Prologue :_

_La guerre est finie, le temps a pass__é, les blessures cicatrisent lentement mais surement. Les élèvent de Poudlard entament ou recommencent leur année. Tout est redevenu presque d'un _

_calme olympien dans le monde des sorciers._

_«__ JAMAIS ! » Tout ? _

_«__ Oh Merlin ! Fais pas ta chochotte !_

_- JAMAIS TE DIS-JE ! TU M'ENTENDS ? _

_- Pour t'entendre, ça oui, il n'y a pas de soucis…Allez fais un effort !_

_- NAN !_

_- SI !_

_- NAN !_

_- Raaah, Malefoy tu me… ! C'est pas compliqué, si ? _

_- …._

_- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as honte de porter des vêtements de moldus ? _

_- Si ! Par Salazard, ils sont hideux ! Ils vont aussi nuire à ma bellissime image ! _

_- Aaaah, Malefoy, Malefoy… Ecoute, c'est le seul moyen pour nous de parvenir à notre but… Au passage, on s'en contre-fiche de ton image, tu resteras toujours une petite fouine arrogante, _

_mesquine et désagréable…_

_- Fais attention à ton langage Weasmoche ou il pourrait t'arriver malheur…_

_- Ouh, j'ai très peur ! Mon petit Dragon tu me terrifies ! Je suis mais mort de trouille._

_- ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME __Ç__A !!!_

_- Oh vous deux ! C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan là-haut ? » _

_En fait pas exactement d'un calme quasi olympien. Pour vous remettre dans le contexte, les deux personnes qui se chahutent sont- vous l'aviez deviné- Ronald Weasley ainsi que Draco _

_Malefoy, non vous ne rêvez pas. De plus l'action, pour le moment, se passe au Terrier, non vous n'hallucinez pas non plus ! _

_La raison de leur désaccord ? Les habits de moldus, c'est tout. _

_Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? __Ç__a, c'est une longue histoire, pour laquelle il nous faudrait remonter dans le Temps afin de comprendre les différentes raisons qui les ont poussé ou amené à _

_se côtoyer d'aussi près. Trop parfois. _

* * *

**Auteuse **: Huuum, enfin mise en forme !!!

**Conscience : **Encore une bêtise ! T'étais pas censée travailler ?

**Auteuse : **.............. Stupide conscience de mes deux ! J'y retourne (u____u) Merci de m'avoir lu...Enfin tout du moins le Prologue...

**Conscience :** Brave fille va ! La suite devrait arriver sous-peu mais seulement après que l'auteuse aie fini son travail d'étudiante ! Alors à bientôt pour la suite ^^

**Auteuse :** Oui ! Oui ! Allons-y gaiement...(T___T)

**Conscience :** Les remarques sont toujours les bienvenues !!! N'hésitez pas !!! Merci (n___n)


	2. Chapitre 1 Partie I

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Titre : **Mesdemoiselles sont servies…

**Auteur : **Ptitekaeru

**PG : **K

**Résumé : **L'Art de la drague selon Draco Malfoy enseigné à un ignorant fort peu compréhensif à son humble avis. Mais que ne faisons-nous pas pour atteindre notre objectif ? Surtout

quand celui-ci est l'âme sœur. Et que l'âme sœur en question ne coopère pas vraiment…

**Couples : **Surprises ? Je ne pense pas... HP/DM, RW/HG et SS/RL.

**Notes : **Ceci n'est pas une fic pour les homophobes. Partie d'un délire en écrivant une autre fic…Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison, même si je fais attention !!! Et aussi si les personnages sont peut-être un peu OOC…Ah oui ! Sevy, Dumby et Lupin sont toujours en vie ainsi que d'autres…Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Folie douce, douce folie passagère…..ou pas ! Partie I.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Manoir des Malefoy, dans le salon, quelques mois avant la rentrée scolaire de Poudlard. (Rappelons que l'Ecole a du fermer en avance du fait de la guerre et de ses multiples dégâts)

"Pardon ?

************************************************************************************************************************

- Oui mon chéri, tu as très bien compris.

-Dray choupinet ne commence pas à faire ta mauvaise tête, soupira Narcissa Malefoy.

- _Choupinet ? _Je ne fait jamais ma mauvaise tête ! Cependant avouez-moi franchement , mère, que vos décisions sont difficilement acceptables ! dit Draco en croisant les bras en signe de désaccord.

- De ? fit sa mère d'un ton faussement innocent en haussant un sourcil tandis qu'elle remettait en place un bouquet de rose blanche sur un des meubles du salon.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ,tout à coup, à vouloir vous investir dans ce genre de pratique ? Du Tricot ? De la broderie ? De la cuisine ? Et puis quoi encore ? fulmina Draco en gesticulant autour d'elle afin qu'elle se retourne.

- Ecoute Dray-dray, pourquoi en n'aurais-je pas le droit ? Ne puis-je pas faire ce que bon me semble parce que le modèle féminin de notre rang exige de nous que nous soyons bêtes, oisives et serviles en société et tout juste bonnes à engendrer des descendants auprès de nos chers maris ? Il est temps que cela cesse ! rétorqua Narcissa en faisant soudainement volte-face à son fils qui ,surpris, sursauta.

- Enfin mère…tenta-il.

- Suffit ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! le coupa sa mère.

- Mère, tenta-il une deuxième fois.

- Tais-toi petit insolent ! Marre, marre, j'en ai marre ! De plus, je m'ennuie à mourir lorsque je suis entourée de toutes ces greluches et de leurs prétentieux de maris ! Par pitié du changement ! Et vite ! siffla-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

- Mère attendez….essaya encore une fois Draco en tentant de garder son calme et ses distances vis-à-vis de sa mère qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur.

- Quoi ? T'opposerais-tu à ma décision ? Voudrais-tu que ta pauvre mère reste enchainée ? T'opposerais-tu à la dépendance financière et sociale des femmes de notre classe ? Serais-tu un antiféministe et un pro-machiste ? Gronda lourdement Narcissa, son index planté dans la poitrine de son fils.

- J'a, j'a, j'abandonne….murmura Draco, horrifié en levant les mains en guise de protection.

- Bien. Oh merci, je t'adore ! Je savais que tu me soutiendrais mon poussin ! exulta joyeusement Narcissa serrant maintenant son fils à l'étouffer.

- Mère ! »

Vaincu par KO, Draco Malefoy venait d'accepter toutes les décisions on ne peut plus farfelues de sa mère. Comme vous avez pût le constater, Narcissa Malefoy pouvait se révéler être une redoutable adversaire lorsqu'elle voulait atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixé. Quand une femme a une idée derrière la tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs diront les mauvaises langues…. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître elle avait décidé, la veille, suite à un prospectus publicitaire reçu par un minuscule Hibou complètement excité, de s'engager dans des activités qualifiées comme « indignes » pour une personne de son rang, à savoir la cuisine (« Les Elfes peuvent bien le faire »), la broderie et du Tricot (« Ridicule, complètement r-i-d-i-c-u-l-e »). Un comble pour Draco Malefoy ! Oh ! N'allez pas croire qu'il se préoccupait de ce genre de détails, surtout depuis que la guerre était finie, non ce qu'il le tracassait réellement était plus le fait que sa mère laisse libre court à son imagination et à sa créativité…Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son sens de l'esthétisme et goût vestimentaire mais plutôt de son amour inconsidéré qu'elle lui vouait. Parfois il en venait même à, se demander si elle ne le prenait pas pour une poupée grandeur nature, et pour cause , combien de fois Narcissa Malefoy lui avait suggéré de se laisser pousser les cheveux : « Je pourrais te les coiffer ? Un joli catogan, ou une tresse sur le côté… », de lui choisir sa garde-robe :« Oh regarde Dracou cette jolie veste, ou ce chemisier ou alors ce magnifique pantalon ? Un foulard mon poussin ? » ou bien sur ces accessoires: « Ce pendentif est tout à fait sublime ! Regarde moi ces boucles, dommage que tes oreilles ne soient pas percées…Une chevalière mon ange ? Draaaay maman t'a trouvé une magnifique broche ! » Par moment il se disait qu'il était heureux d'être né homme, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que sa mère lui aurait fait subir dans le cas contraire…

Enfin, toutes ces activités grotesques l'aideraient sans doute à oublier un peu ces quelques semaines difficiles, mais quand même elle aurait pu s'adonner à autre chose non ? Du Bridge, un club d'échec ou des Conférences voire de l'Opéra par exemple. Quoique, il aurait dû supporter les piaillement des mégères endimanchées et pincées et la morosité des clubs pendant des heures et des heures…Finalement, ces activités avaient peut-être du bon qui sait ? Du moment qu'elles lui permettaient d'éviter Pansy Parkison en accompagnant sa mère ! Il allait s'y faire après tout, il se demandait juste qelle serait la réaction de son paternel lorsqu'il apprendrait cela par hibou, au fin fond de sa cellule à Azkaban. Il commença à tourner les talons afin de se remettre tranquillement à travailler dans sa chambre maintenant que la discussion était close. Cependant Mrs Malefoy héla son fils chéri alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans ses quartiers:

«- Draco, j'ai juste une dernière requête à te faire, pourrait me servir de cobaye et de modèle pour mes cours ? Dis oui choupinet !!! J'ai plein de merveilleuses idées à ton sujet ! Tu verras que… » Et pendant que Mrs Malefoy continuait de parler, Draco, en son for intérieur, fulminait : _« Oh non, non,non,non tout mais pas ça ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! Elle en a pas __d'autres de…Hein comment ça des pompons ? Argh ! C'est bien ce que je craignais ! __Si j'attrape ce maudit volatile qui a refourgué cette maudite pub à ma mère j'en fait __du rôti ! Euuuh du rose ? FUSCHIA ? Et des quoi ??? Non mais ça va pas !!! » _

« Et un pyjama pilou-pilou. Alors mon poussin ? acheva enfin Mrs Malefoy.

-C'est d'accord Mère….ne put que lui répondre un Draco trop sonné par les suggestions plus que douteuses et incroyables de sa génitrice.

-Dracouuuu je t'adore , t'es trop mignon! s'exclama Mrs Malefoy en collant d'énormes bisous sonores sur le visage de son fils.

_MAUDIT TRICOT !!!!!!!_

********************

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Auteuse :

J'espère bien ! Encore une fois désolée pour cette scribouillarde ingrate ! Je vais veiller consciencieusement à ce qu'elle mette la suite le plus tôt possible ! Merci de nous avoir lu et je vais jeter un œil sur les brouillons des chapitres 2 et 3 de cette paresseuse ! Bye bye ! ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
